


Fuck yeah

by DominikaDecember



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cuties, Honeymoon night, Jealous Robert Sugden, M/M, Some filfthy talk, horny cuties, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: Robert watches his brand new husband across the bar.Just a little fluff piece.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Fuck yeah

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything worth of publishing in a very long time. But of course, I have recently fell down the Robron rabbit hole when the storyline is over. I have not watched Robron 2019 because I think I shall be very very sad. 
> 
> But yes, please enjoy this little fluff piece about these two horny for each other idiots.

"What the fuck?" Robert muttered as he watched his husband get drinks from the bar. He was smiling at the bartender who was doing a smirking thing and eyeing Aaron all over. Robert forced himself not to get up from the table and snog his husband in front of the lad. He promised himself that he was going to play nice and the table was in a great spot for having fun without being asked to leave. But Aaron had walked over to the bar and has been there for a few too many minutes now chatting with a bloke who was clearly eyefucking him when only Robert was allowed and Robert wanted to get his husband out of his wedding suit as soon as possible.

The bartender laughed.

Out loud.

Drawing more of Robert's attention to them two.

And Aaron was smiling. Clearly proud of himself. Robert clenched his jaw as the bartender put two pints in front of Aaron and lingered when passing them by. His eyes narrowed as the two touched hands. Aaron was about to step away when the bartender leaned over and put a napkin in Aaron's breast pocket. His husband smiled and blushed but moved back without making much eye contact. Robert smirked as Aaron walked back to the table rather quickly.

"Ta." Robert said still smirking. Aaron nodded and st down next to him, not meeting his eyes. He sipped on the pint and looked around the hotel bar. "Nice place, right?" Aaron nodded, still looking around. Robert leaned forward and reached for the napkin startling his husband. "Especially when you get some random bloke's phone number." He grinned at Aaron.

"Uhm..." Aaron cleared his throat and smirked after a second. "Why, you jealous?" Robert leaned forward, close to Aaron's face. His eyes going straight to the other man's mouth and vice versa.

"Fuck yeah." He whispered and smashed their mouths together. He grabbed the back of Aaron's head as his tongue explored his husband. Aaron groaned and fisted the front of Robert's jacket before pulling back. Robert let out a mewl of dissapointment and chased after him with his mouth. Kissing him was something that he could never get enough of. He managed to get a few more kisses in before Aaron pushed him away sternly.

"Robert." He breathed out. "We came down here for a drink." Robert sat back and tried not to pout. He glanced at the bartender who looked away instantly.

"Think he knows you're off the market now." Robert grinned at his husband who grinned back. "Not the brightest one though. Didn't even notice the ring on your finger." Aaron drank his pint with a smug look on his face. "What?"

"You might want to take a look at that before you piss all over me, marking your territory." He pointed to the napkin. Robert frowned at the pissing term but he did think that marking Aaron could be a fun idea.

"You what?" He grabbed the napkin. It wasn't a phone number like he thought. It was directions. Robert frowned and looked at Aaron who had a glint in his eye and was watching Robert amused. "What is this?"

"That, Mr Dingle..."Aaron smiled and leaned on the table, close to his hudband's beautiful face. "...is the closest farm on our way back where I can shag you." Robert felt a smile spread on his lips. Aaron's eyes lingered on his mouth. "'Cause you see dear husband...I'm going to ride your cock as much as I want to on this honeymoon." Robert felt himself actually blush at Aaron's words. He nodded to the pints.

"You done with that drink?" Aaron grinned.

"Fuck yeah." They laughed quietly and got up from the table to go to the lift. Robert stuffing the napkin into his pocket and grabbing onto the hand that Aaron was holding out for him.

They looked purely innocent all the way up to lifts.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: dominikadecember
> 
> Please remember to stay safe and at home where possible during this horrible COVID-19 pandemic.


End file.
